Old School
by Gato Goddess
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Old School  
  
By GG Motu  
  
Summery- Kari's Sweet 16 is coming up & Davis doesn't know what to get her since the new guy, Darren, ruined his first idea. One week before her birthday, the gang, minus Cody, had to go back to the Digiworld because an Old School enemy is back, and TK, Kari, Davis, and Darren are in his Roll Book. (Retarded, I know)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Digimon or the characters, or the stuffs in it!!!!  
  
Claimer: I DO own the way the characters act, talk, and think. And I own Darren Adams, A boy that moved in from America, From the Rockin' -est state, Missouri. Oh, yeah, and The Hangout is my creation, no place I know has stuff this cool, not even Skateland, which you can rollerblade/skate, dance, and listen music or you would look funny dancing, play games in the arcade, and eat. BUT, it's only open a few hours on weekends, The Hangout is open all the time, practically, I mean the guys/girls that work there have to sleep and eat. I do Not own Skateland!  
  
Chapter One The Uprising  
  
~****~  
  
"So, you just want me to believe that if I date Darren, I will end up a drop-out and with four children by the time I'm 21? Right," Kari said to Yoeli over a cup of coffee at The Hangout.  
  
"Yeah, I know it will happen. My sister Kiko, she fell in love with Travis, and look, she's 19 with two children and no full education," Yoeli said sincerely, fiddling with her lavender hair.  
  
"So she fell in love. What is so wrong with that?"  
  
Yoeli glanced around at the other boothes. The Hangout was a teen's paradice. A jukebox sat in the corner with all the latest hits. A few arcade machines in another corner. A dance floor with a disco ball, and on weekends, a live DJ, the store manager, layed down the hottest beats. Yoeli saw a couple sharing a cola at the bar, which did not serve alcohol, "Kari, I just don't want you to get hurt, you are my bestest bud. Why don't you date someone else... like Davis?"  
  
"Why?" Kari repeated. "Because if I did, Davis would not leave me alone which is..."  
  
"...A little annoying and exactly what he's doing anyway. Give him a chance, for once. Besides, he's cute, and he wouldn't push you into things, like sex," Yoeli said calmly, interrupting Kari.  
  
"Yoeli, I'm 15, sex isn't an issue. Yet."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"But, really Kari, I think you should date somebody who you can get to know or already know, someone sweet, and who doesn't look as if he has sex for breakfast."  
  
"Whatever," said Kari, looking out of the window,"and Darren does not look like that."  
  
~***Meanwhile***~  
  
"Why are you so obessed with Kari?" Ken asked Darren. TK, Davis, Darren, and Ken were out walking around.  
  
Darren was new to the district of Odiaba, but he had a digimon, Demimeramon. TK met him at basketball practice and Kari met him in English. Davis met him in Algebra. Darren looked at Ken as if he were crazy, "What do you mean, she is the hottest girl ever. Why don't you like her?"  
  
"Because," Davis said, gritting his teeth, "he's Yoeli's boyfriend."  
  
Davis didn't like Darren much from the get-go. Darren humilated Davis by posting Davis's book of poems to the whole High School. The poems were for Kari for her Sweet 16 until Darren did that.  
  
"Yoeli's that chic Kari hangs out with, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," Ken said.  
  
"So that's why you don't like Kari. Well dude, you're missin' out," Darren smirked. "So TK, why don't you like her?"  
  
"I like her, what SINGLE guy wouldn't, but I'm not all, 'oh I must get Kari,'"TK said.  
  
Darren looked at Davis next, "Davis?"(Davis didn't write that the poems were to Kari)  
  
TK looked at Davis as if to warn him.  
  
"I don't like Kari because she's my friend," Davis lied.  
  
Flashing Davis a look that said, 'come with me,'TK said, "Excuse me, but I just remembered something, I got to go."  
  
"Oh crap, Jun's baking cookies and mom's not home, I have to go too," Davis said, smacking his forehead.  
  
Davis followed TK around a corner a ways away from the other guys. TK turned to him,"Why don't you just tell him, it's obvious to the rest of us."  
  
Davis stared at the ground, "Well, because Darren ruined my gift for Kari's birthday, you know, that poem book, and if I do anything now, which just got harder since Darren got here, Kari will probably think I'm a real jerk to him and go out with him. So why should I tell him?"  
  
"Davis, I lied to him too. I like Kari and all, but I have my sights set on Hailey Sakai I didn't tell Darren because the other day Darren said she looked like a freak and she'd most definately be called one in America. I got mad, but I never said anything, and I should have. If you don't tell him you love Kari, you'll hate yourself for letting a 110% American asshole get the girl while you could've if you opened your mouth. Now tell him tomorrow or I will personally make sure you kiss Densie shushiko," TK said, laughing  
  
Davis shuttered.  
  
~***The Next Day***~  
  
Davis and Darren had Algebra first hour. TK stood at the door watching Davis before class starts and waiting for him to tell Darren that he likes Kari.  
  
Darren had a big crowd around him, so Davis had alot of trouble getting him out of the sea of people asking him questions about America.  
  
Davis slipped him a note that said:  
  
Darren, I need to talk to you. Alone. -Davis  
  
Darren stood up and said, "That's enough. More tomorrow."  
  
He walked over to Davis's seat and asked, "What?"  
  
"Well, I lied yesterday," Davis said not looking into Darren's eyes to see the deep annoience.  
  
"Wha'd ya mean."  
  
"In truth, I do like Kari, and I didn't say that yesterday because I was so ticked off at you because you ruined my birthday present for her," Davis said, glancing at the door for TK.  
  
"I knew it. I'm sorry about ruinning your gift. You know, in America, if a guy writes peoms, he's probably a fag. But, I knew those peoms were for a reason. And, you suck at excuses," Darren said smililing. "And, Kari's too much of a babe for anyone to not like her."  
  
"Class, settle down," The teracher said as he walked into the classroom.  
  
Davis noticed TK was no longer at the door. Darren switched seats with the kid next to Davis and slipped Davis a note:  
  
My digivice has a light emitting from it, is that good?  
  
Davis checked his D3, turned to Darren, and mouthed, "No."  
  
~***In Art with Kari***~  
  
"So I said to her, you have got to tell him, get him before another girl does, and what happens, next thing I know Sasha has got her arms all over Toby, and Kimi started crying and I tried to clam her down, but she got mad like it was my fault that Sasha was with Toby and she wasn't and that thing you insist on wearing is glowing, I told you you shouldn't wear it, glowing objects do not go with pink..." Trista said, continuing rambling on about anything and everything that happened yesterday.  
  
Kari looked up from her drawling of a butterfly, "My digvice is glowing?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you called it. Then, Kelly, like, looked over at him and he smiled at her, it was sooo cute..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I gotta go, write me a note," Kari said, trying not to hurt Trista's feelings. She didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings, which was why she was so popular. She walked up to the teacher and said,"I have to use the restroom really bad."  
  
"Go ahead, the pass is right there," Being the teacher's pet had it's advantages.  
  
Kari took the pass but instead walked to the computer room, where Yoeli, Davis, Darren, Ken(He begged his parents, and they moved), TK, and the Digimon were, standing around a computer telling Darren about the adventures a few years ago.  
  
"I'm here, is Cody coming?" Kari asked, noticing he wasn't there.  
  
"No, he's home sick," TK replied.  
  
Davis grinned, "Let's go. Digiport open."  
  
And they were gone.  
  
~**In the Digital World, Somewhere where it's really Cold**~  
  
"We had to come in the winter," Darren said.  
  
Everyone wore a thick, leather-like jacket similar to the one Davis had when he first came to the Digital World. Kari's was three shades of pink in flames, and Yoeli's was three shades of purple. Davis had his same one, and Ken got a similar coat, except his background color was black. TK had three shades of green. Darren was the odd ball with a red background and blue and black flames. No one wore gloves or shorts.  
  
"Would you rather we came in the summer, when we could be dead?" Davis asked. He wasn't trying to be mean, but the truth can hurt.  
  
Darren and Kari glared at him. Despite Yoeli's earier attempts, Kari still liked Darren and didn't like Davis for more than a friend.  
  
Davis turned away, another reason Davis didn't like Darren all that much was that Kari liked him, or at least, that's what he inquired. He used to be jealous when he knew TK liked her a few years back, but a lot has changed since then and so have people.  
  
"What do you think is wrong?" Yoeli asked. "I mean, this place looks a- okay."  
  
"Let's just look around, we're bound to run into someone who'll know," TK ordered more than suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They walked away from the sun because nobody wanted to hole their hand infront of their face to see ahead of them. The sun crept down out of the sky but before nightfall, sure enough they ran into someone.  
  
Someone human.  
  
~**Back in the Computer Room, Moments After The DD Left**~  
  
A female stood in front of the computer the Digidestined just went through. She had dark blonde/light brown hair a little longer then sholder- length.  
  
"Thank God, the gate's still open."  
  
She grabbed her fox-like Digimon and went through the portal.  
  
~**TBC**~  
  
Yeah, it's bad, but at least it's somethin'. Ohh,ohh, ohh, I am going to post Simple Things's sequel, Simply Love, Simply Life. I have to type it up, but I wrote it on paper first cuz I was on the go, school started, and this summer I was so lazy, and I got fat, so OMG!!! Anywho, I got the third chapter of Luv CC, and I have to finish Reborn, which isn't too hard, and I have a new story, well, maybe two. AND I have to type up my Star Wars fic, and If your lucky, you might get a Cody Fic, one I've been trying to do for a while, also I have another Daikari so make that two a three.  
  
oh, and MOTU, don't mind it, It's a nickname that I have that can go with Gato Goddess.  
  
^^'  
  
Luv GG MOTU: REVIEW 


End file.
